Armored Robert (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
Armored Robert is a Venture: Halloween character in LEGO Dimensions. Abilities * Weapon Switch (Diamond Sword and Elixirs) * Vine Cut (Diamond Sword) ** Wall Cut * Sword Switch (Diamond Sword) * Super Strength (Strength Potion) ** Super Strength Handles ** Fistlock * Health Regeneration (Regenerative Potion) * Dive (Water Breathing Potion) * Laser (Armor) ** Wall Cut * Stealth (Pumpkin) * Alchemy Docks Quotes "A legend is born... that legend is meh!" When first entering the game "This is literally the most accurate thing built based on... whatever it is based on!" When entering an Adventure World "So, I see I am not on permadeath mode." After respawning "Dang it! I was THIS close to finding diamonds!" When entering the game for the second time "Question... how come I still have everything from before if I DIED?" After respawning the second time "Portals in my world are slow moving... but this is RIDICULOUS!" When in the vortex "Welp... my extremely awesomeness is need elsewhere!" When exiting the game "A cat! Would you like some fish?" Talking to Laval "Say, perhaps that fancy firearm of yours can create a portal to the underworld?" Talking to Chell "A green blob? You are bigger than those bitesized oozes, but as long as you don't digest me!" Talking to Slimer "Monkeys can have wings but pigs CAN'T? Seriously? Well, this one isn't flying, so..." Riding a Winged Monkey "A yellow bipedal wolf? What sort of morel wet am I eating..." Talking to Jake "Ooh! I will go searching for diamonds here! Or gold... or some other sort of treasure..." In Mines of Moria "Oh well, I guess my jade won't cover it!" When not enough money for a Renovation "I could always use a fellow swordsman, ya know!" Talking to Finn "Wow... you like fish, don't you! I just wish they were easier to catch!" Talking to Gollum "GOLD! GOLD! GOLD!" After getting a Gold Brick "This invention doesn't seem to use Scarlet Rock, so I don't even know!" When not able to solve a puzzle "Easy as cake!" After solving a puzzle "Sir, are you eating that raw or cooked?" Talking to Stripe "Battle Axes! Minecarts! Aweeeeeeesome!" When riding the Axe Chariot "The Wyvern painted itself dark green? And got some gold swords!" When riding the Golden Dragon "Just like a roller coaster!" When riding the Minecart "As long as the Wyvern is not involved, I am in." Talking to AnthonyM "Looks like a Bacculite and a Pipipi had a baby, and it sure is pretty..." Talking to Squidley "An anthromorphic bacculite... I should really lay off the Hell Quartz." Talking to Squidward "Living sponges? And I thought exploding pink bushes were crazy!" Talking to SpongeBob "I am so dead... just waiting for it to explode makes me cringe..." Talking to Pipipi "So, you use a bow? Yeah, I like using a gun more." Talking to Katniss Everdeen "Doctor Strange, you are so awesome!" Talking to Doctor Strange "You are so lucky that you have a Walkman to listen to hit songs. All I have is a jukebox and some records." Talking to Star Lord "Wassup, noob... who somehow has diamond armor?" Talking to Armored Robert "Why, thank you! We are the same man, by the way!" Talking to Robert Jacob "So your saying I should be a Dlab? BTW I have a perfect impression of them: HRGHHHMMMMMM!" Responding to Hekama "I'll have two magic metallic blades, a magical steel mattock large, a metal hatchet with extra dip, a chainmail helmet, two magic diamond breastplates, one with cheese and a large potion." Talking to Dlab Idle Animations Trivia * He is portrayed by Oscar Isaac in the Venture Cinematic Universe and Venturian Battle, and reprises his role in the game. * Robert's line to the Dlab is a reference to Big Smoke's order in Gran Theft Auto: San Andreas. This line was previously used in Venture Halloween when Robert mistakes the fish cook for a smithy. * Robert Jacob does not wear Armored Robert's armor in the movie. Category:Venture Halloween Category:Venture Category:Venture Characters Category:Venture Halloween Characters Category:Characters Category:Customs by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Custom characters by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Vine Cut Category:Sword Switch Category:Super Strength Category:Heart Regeneration Category:Dive Category:Laser Category:Stealth Category:Brewing